Wishes
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: A girl makes a wish one night, like she does every night actually, and she find it coming true when she lands in one of the ronins house holds... now something after her and she has to make descion she thought she never fins herself making....
1. Default Chapter

Wishes Preferred Customer Normal Preferred Customer 2 274 2001-11-07T22:38:00Z 2001-11-08T03:32:00Z 1 374 2136 Dell Computer Corporation 17 4 2623 9.2720 

Wishes

~*~

Disclaimer- I only own what I made up 

~*~

_Ever since I started watching anime and reading book I dreamed of adventure. Something that would make my life less dull, sadly I could only find these in book and TV. So I dealt with my boring life as best I could. Facing the fact nothing "wicked" as I like to put it, would ever happen to me. _

_How wrong was I for thinking such a thing._

~*~

I yawned to myself and forced myself to say good-bye to my online friends and sign off my mom's computer so I could shut it down. I was tired and I knew it but I still didn't want to go to bed, to escape to my world of dreams. (Even if I could never remember them) It was strange for me not to want to go to bed, because I usually looked pretty egger to my sleep. Maybe it was the fact I had to get up for school tomorrow or "torture hall" as I called it. I wasn't sure but I picked up my cd player and put it on my computer chair and told myself to live with it, school was a fact of life. I turned on the country station. (Being as it was the only one that came in half the time) and drifted off to my world of endless sleep (ignoring the fact I was trying to stay up to watch 0080 gundam) Thinking and making the same wish I made every night, that a sign of adventure would come and whisk me away to anther world, to escape my destiny of living a boring life. 

***Midnight*** 

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked as I scanned my room I saw a little white light in the corner of my room. Now I'm not always the bravest and I probably, under any other circumstances ran away, but my curiosity got the better of me and I had to check out the light.

I reached my hand down towards it and instantly felt like something was sucking me in.  'Aliens, they're invading' I thought as the white light engulfed me. I couldn't see anything because it was so bright, but I could feel, and did I feel.

I felt a tingling sensation all threw my body and it was mixed with this cold numbness, it was like nothing I felt before. I closed my eyes tight as I felt myself falling and landed on something with a sickening thud. My arm was twisted behind my back and I was in immense pain, I knew I probably broke a bone or two but I hoped I didn't in some part of my mind.  As I looked up (being that was the way I was facing) I saw a figure with reddish brown hair look down at me. His eyes were sea blue and I thought I could get lost in them, but I didn't really have time to think I guess because I passed out right there. 

~*~

Short sweet, and to the point… Find out more in wishes on chapter 2


	2. defualt chapter

1 Wishes  
  
A.n- I got my comp. Fixed so I can upload and everything now. (I had to get a new hard drive) So I decided to write in celebration.  
  
Disclaimer- ::cracks up::: Ya right.  
  
~*~  
  
I don't know if it was the song "its not easy to be me" stuck in my head or not, but I felt mega different. Like I was me yet at the same time not, then again maybe it was just me who knows. I lay still for a few more minutes before deciding to open my eyes. I didn't like the sight when I did so. My arm was broken. (Funny I didn't remember going to sleep and braking it.?)I Looked around the room and was even more shocked. This was not my messy room. Far from it... this room was. clean. (The horror!) I knew something was up now. My room was not clean. My mom had to usually beg me before it ever got clean. Fish tanks? Clue number two. I decided to get up. It wasn't the fact that I smelled food though. (Me? Get up for food?) As I walked down the hall smelling my way to the kitchen I noticed this guy had to be a clean freak. Either that or a woman was his roommate. I looked at all the paintings that where on the walls. They were of fish. Okay the person loved fish to. I walked into a living room. It had a table in there with pictures in frames of 5 guys and 2 other people with a tiger. I froze. My mind processed this info as I picked up on and got a closer look. I dropped the pick in surprise. I herd it crash to the floor and vaguely saw a guy walk out from the kitchen and dash over to me. It couldn't be was my last thoughts as I passed out again.  
  
***Later***  
  
"So you don't know anything about her?" I heard a voice barely say.  
  
"Know she just fell from my roof a couple of days ago.. I didn't even know she was up... I just herd the stuff crash to the ground." I recognized the accent right away. why wouldn't I? Everyone who was an anime fan and knew me. knew how much I like the guy with the British accent.  
  
"Thinks she with the dynasty?" A different voice asked. I knew these accents. And I knew something had happened and I knew what. I shot open my eyes sat up. and regretted it as a headache hit me full force. I squeezed my eye's shut tight and held my head in my hands waiting for the pain to pass. When it did I looked up and at the faces. It was real. Sitting in the room with me was. Cye, Rowen, Ryo, Kento, and Sage. Everything that was not real, and everything that people told me was fake, was sitting in the same room with me. Now I ask you, would you freak out? I would and I did. I screamed, really loud. Or so I figured cause they quickly covered their ears then looked at my like I was crazy. I shrugged sheepishly. How was I supposed to respond? 'Oh hey what's up mister cartoon characters' they would of thought me fruitier then before. So I kind of responded naturally. (For me anyways) "Were am I?" I asked first. I wanted to sound sane.  
  
"You at my place" Cye told me.  
  
"Uh huh" I said. I had decided it. I wouldn't let them know I knew about them. They might not trust me if I did so.  
  
"Do you know how you go there?" He asked.  
  
"And who you are" Sage put in.  
  
I nodded. "Ya. I'm Silver" I wouldn't let them know my name either. I'd tell them my online name. "But how I got here I'm not quit sure, I Just remember a bright light and then waking up here." Okay I felt bad for lying. But what else could I do?  
  
"I'm Cye," Cye said. He pointed at the others. "And this is ryo, Kento, sage, and Rowen." I waved with my right hand (the broken one of course) and nodded.  
  
"How long have I been here?" I asked curious.  
  
"For bought 3 days" I choked when Rowen said that. 3 days, I never slept that long in my life, only dreamt of it actually.  
  
"Uh huh. um."  
  
"Lets give her some time to think" Sage said. Sensing how nervous and uncomfortable I was. I mentally thanked him as they left. I sunk into the bed. It was really comfy. I thought to myself. I wondered why I was brought here. I just couldn't believe it was because of my wish. I mean why would it be that night the wish came true, it was to weird for me. I closed my eyes took a deep breath, and relaxed, I had to think calmly. I mean I had to be sent there for a reason not just because I wished it. I dwelled on that fact as I fell asleep 


End file.
